Why Becca Hasn't Written Harry Potter Fanfic (yet)
by SpiritedRinoa
Summary: I haven't written Harry Potter fanfic yet! And not for lack of ideas! Here's why!


Why Becca Hasn't Written Harry Potter Fanfic (yet)  
  
Disclaimer: Typical disclaimer, if it's a Harry Potter character, it's from JK Rowling's brilliant mind, Sven is a spawn of my friend Jess, and William is a spawn of my friend Kori, being used as characters in my HP RPG. Adeline is my own creation, also in the RPG. Star Wars is George Lucas, Anime characters all to their respective creators, animators, etc.  
  
.and if you don't understand after reading this.you never will.  
  
Draco: First of all, you need to put away that bloody Final Fantasy fic you're writing. It stinks - it's just too sappy! I mean the guy goes from being sarcastic and cool to being a pansy! Give it up, and don't bother with that Mary Sue Star Wars fic! Who wants to read about your fantasies with Anakin Skywalker?! Write that story about me that you were plotting.you know the one set in Medieval times, before dragons were all regulated and stuff. The one about m, you remember, right?  
  
Becca: (-_-) Of course I remember. but.I'm going to finish my Seifoa (Seifer x Rinoa fic) - it's almost finished. THEN, I'll consider working part time on an HP fic, part time on my 'Mary Sue Star Wars' as you call it.it's NOT Mary Sue! And anime fic STILL ends up neglected. Also, if you don't like my Seifoa, you're not going to want me to work on that Draco fic I've had floating in my head.  
  
Draco: You're just saying that. What could you possibly do wrong in a story featuring ME? Make me fall in love with some Mudblood? Or even worse.a Weasley?!  
  
(Laughs)  
  
Becca: (angelic look) WEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...  
  
Draco: (jaw dropped) You're kidding! Please tell me it's not Ron Weasley.  
  
Becca: I'm not kidding, but don't worry, it's Ginny, I don't write slash.  
  
Draco: Fine, whatever, just write the fic  
  
Harry: Bugger off, Malfoy. She's busy, can't you see that? Besides, who wants to write about you? It wasn't Draco Malfoy and the Philosopher's Stone, now was it? If she takes on anything else, it should be short, like songfic.  
  
Becca: (Nods eagerly) One shot, I can handle a songfic.  
  
Harry: Could you write those two you have in mind about me and Ginny?  
  
Becca: (-_-) I should have known you were going to ask for something.  
  
Draco: Wait.You have TWO for Ginny and that slimy git? I thought that I was your favorite character?! So much for claiming to be a fandom Fire & Icer.  
  
Becca: You KNOW that I'm Doppelganger too. Don't start. And if you're going to be like that, Ron can be my favorite.  
  
Ron: I can?  
  
Harry: Why can't I be your favorite?  
  
Becca: I love you dearly, Harry, but you're too successful.you don't have any serious character flaws!  
  
Harry: My mum and dad's dead, how's that for a serious character flaw? Voldemort's trying to kill me, how's that for a serious character flaw?  
  
Becca: When Voldemort manages to succeed, then I'll consider it a serious character flaw.  
  
Draco: Yes, being dead is often considered a flaw..  
  
Harry: Shut up Malfoy!  
  
Ron: So, if I'm your favorite now, you'll work on that Sidekick fic, right? I mean - after all, you're a hardcore kicker, you don't ship me or Hermione with anyone else. Although (glares) I wish that you wouldn't ship my sister around. Mum wouldn't be too very happy. Malfoy's a prat, leave her with Harry.  
  
Harry does a victory dance  
  
Draco: You only think that I'm a prat because you don't know me very well. There's a side of me that only Virginia's seen. (Smirks)  
  
Ron: Ginny's seen your WHAT?! (Lunges for Draco, but is held back by Harry)  
  
Becca: I DON'T WRITE SMUT!  
  
Draco: (blinks) Why not?  
  
Sven walks by, critters dropping out of his coat  
  
Becca: Sven, WHAT are you doing in my head?  
  
Sven: (stops) Collecting.dust bunnies?  
  
Becca: Go back to Aussieland with Jess.NOW..  
  
Sven leaves looking rather dejected  
  
Harry & Draco: Write about me and Ginny!  
  
Ginny: Help!  
  
Adeline: Write that fic about ME, your evil half - the Slytherin within. And DON'T pair Little Weasel with Draco - that's gross - write about ME.  
  
Becca: You're already in my RPG, isn't that enough for now?  
  
Adeline: But you meant me to be so much more! You had a fic idea and that's where I came from and you know it! So write it already! The RPG isn't enough to satisfy me.snogging William gets boring after a while.  
  
Becca: Addie, go away, I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny at ONCE.  
  
Adeline: Then send THEM away.no, actually don't send Draco away, just those Gryffindor prats.  
  
Becca: No, they were here first  
  
Adeline: Don't make me get.  
  
Becca performs a temporary petrifying spell on Adeline  
  
Draco: Thanks a lot. She's going to be pissed when that wears off.  
  
Becca: At this point I don't care  
  
Draco: So you're going to write that Fire and Ice fic, right? First and foremost? Top priority?  
  
Becca raises wand  
  
The ghosts of Lily and James appear: Remember us! Write fic about us!  
  
Becca: You're lucky you're already dead, because otherwise I'd Avada Kedavra your asses for adding to my workload.  
  
Ginny: (whispering) But that's one of the Unforgivable Curses  
  
Becca: Good think that I don't live in YOUR world, now isn't it? And you're lucky that you're just as much a favorite as Draco, or you'd be joining Harry's parents. Don't criticize the writer.NEVER criticize the writer..  
  
Harry: So in other words, because you have so many ideas, you're not going to do any of them?  
  
Becca: UGH! I'm outta here! Apparates far away from the voices in her head. 


End file.
